


Weakness

by GummiStories



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec and Magnus deserve better, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Dark Magic, Drugs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Fever, Fighting, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt Alec, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt Magnus, Hurt Magnus Bane, Hurt/Comfort, I am the Queen of Angst, I'm Sorry, Illnesses, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kidnapping, M/M, Magic, Major Character Injury, Major Illness, Poison, Poisoning, Rescue, Sick Character, Sickness, Someone stop me, angst queen, blood draining, magic restraints, magic use, someone take my computer away from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 13:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11783886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GummiStories/pseuds/GummiStories
Summary: Alec is Magnus’ weaknessMagnus is Alec’s weaknessValentine knows this and uses it to his advantage





	1. Chapter One

“I don’t know how much longer I can hold out against these guys!” Alec exclaimed as he fired another arrow at an oncoming circle member. 

“Stay close to me and you’ll be fine” Magnus replied, finishing off the circle member who had an arrow sticking out of their chest. 

It had been a peaceful afternoon for Magnus and Alec, the two of them had been relaxing at Magnus’ loft when he received a fire message. Valentine had attacked a patrol downtown and major backup was needed, all available hands were required. Reluctantly, the couple had made their way off the couch and downtown to where to fight was happening; almost every shadowhunter from the institute was there and pretty much every local downworlder were fighting at the institute's side. Alec and Magnus had rushed to the battlefield to aid their side, but that was over half an hour ago. Both the Warlock and Shadowhunter were becoming overwhelmed at the number of circle members that were attacking from what seemed like every direction. 

“Is there an end to them?” Alec questioned, reaching for yet another arrow

“They can’t keep this up forever” Magnus suggested, his voice didn’t sound certain though. Together they stood back to back in the middle of the battlefield, firing at all hostiles that came their way. The battle was extremely outnumbered, three circle members to each shadowhunter and it was clearly beginning to show. 

“MAGNUS WATCH OUT!”  
“ALEC WATCH OUT!” 

Jace and Luke’s voices rang out at almost the same time, causing both Alec and Magnus to quickly look over to them. Suddenly the two men slammed violently into each other as some sort of trap snapped around their waists, causing Alec to drop his bow as his arms pinned to his sides. 

“What the hell?!” Magnus exclaimed as he began struggling against the surprisingly strong trap around him.

“Magnus get this thing off us!” Alec shouted as he too struggled to try and escape

“I-I’m trying! My magic isn’t working!” Magnus replied in shock as he continued to try to disarm the trap. Alec looked up and saw some circle members had noticed their vulnerable state and were beginning to make their way over to the pair

“Any time now Magnus!” Alec urged the warlock on as the circle members got closer 

“Nothing’s working!” Magnus shouted in frustration as he continued to try and conjure magic 

“Behind you!” Clary suddenly shouted, before Alec even had the chance to turn his head to see what she was talking about, something cold pressed to his neck causing the world to go dark as he fell unconscious.

 

Magnus’ head was pounding when he slowly came to, the world blurry around him and his hearing was muffled and fuzzy. Blinking a couple of times, Magnus managed to clear up his sight and his hearing followed suit. Pain was spiking through his neck and his knees as he noticed he was kneeling on a hard concrete floor 

“Where am I?” He thought to himself. Raising his head to take in his surroundings, he was instantly confused, it looked like some type of extremely old prison. Magnus began to make an attempt to get up but noticed that his hands and feet were bound tightly behind him.

“Shit… what happened?” He also questioned to himself, a groan beside him quickly caught his attention. Looking to his right, his eyes widened at the sight of Alec, also kneeling but unconscious 

“Alexander? Alexander!” Magnus exclaimed nudging the young shadowhunter with his shoulder, Alec groaned in response but didn’t open his eyes 

“Come on Alec wake up!” Magnus begged as he continued to nudge him. Finally, Alec’s eyes began to flutter open as he began to wake up 

“Oh thank gods” Magnus breathed out a sigh of relief as his Nephilim came to

“Magnus?” Alec questioned, an expression of pain on his face due to what Magnus was guessing was a headache like his own

“Yes darling I’m here, are you alright?” Magnus questioned as Alec raised his head 

“I’m… fine, where are we?” Alec questioned looking around 

“I’m not sure, but I doubt any place good” Magnus replied also taking a look around again. Just like Magnus, Alec made an attempt to get up, but quickly noticed his bonds 

“What the hell?” Alec grumbled as he began trying to fight against the bonds

“Alexander stop, you’ll hurt yourself” Magnus snapped at Alec

“Well, look who decided to grace us with their presence” An all too familiar voice sounded throughout the room, causing both Magnus and Alec to look up towards the doorway

“Valentine” Magnus seethed, a frown settling on his face

“Were you expecting someone else?” Valentine grinned evilly as he walked into the room, a few circle members following close behind him. 

“What do you want from us?” Alec questioned angrily as Valentine approached the two 

“You know I’m not quite sure, I mean those traps were meant to catch any random person, but somehow it caught you two, ain’t that something?” Valentine replied as he stopped in front of the pair, staring down at both of them. Silence filled the room as Valentine examined the two with a proud smirk on his face 

“A shadowhunter, a Lightwood no less, and a warlock, the high warlock of Brooklyn!” Valentine exclaimed as he reached down and grabbed Magnus’ face harshly in his hand, roughly jerking it to the side to examine him further 

“Don’t touch him!” Alec snapped as Valentine continued to overlook Magnus roughly 

“Alec stop” Magnus replied quickly, hoping Valentine wouldn’t take notice to the way Alec had spoken to him 

“I seem to have touched a nerve, what’s so special about this one Lightwood?” Valentine questioned as he pulled something out of his pocket, pressing it to Magnus’ neck. Magnus lightly gasped in pain as his eyes changed to their normal cat like state due to the pressure being applied to his neck.

“Just like they say, cat eyes, huh?” Valentine smirked as he let of Magnus’ face and placed the strange rod like device back in his pocket 

“Are you going to answer my question Lightwood? What’s so special about this warlock?” Valentine questioned, folding his arms across his chest. Alec glared back up at Valentine, not saying a word. But speech was not required as it clicked in Valentine’s mind, he began to laugh at the mere thought of it

“Oh, my gods, a Lightwood with a warlock! What shame your family must feel!” Valentine laughed loudly, the other circle members following suit 

“My family is none of your concern, Morgenstern” Alec spat in anger

“Oh, this could prove to be very useful, very useful indeed” Valentine smirked viciously, looking down at the pair yet again. 

“Take them to their cells, put the warlock in a harness before hand” Valentine ordered before walking out of the room. Alec’s eyes widened at the sound of that, a harness? What on earth did he mean by that? Alec and Magnus were roughly grabbed from the ground, their feet unbound before they were dragged down a series of grey corridors before they came to two cells facing each other. Alec’s hands were unbound before four separate black cuffs were snapped onto his wrists and ankles, he was then pushed into his cell and the door slammed behind him. Alec turned around just in time to see Magnus also being pushed into a cell across from him.

“Magnus are you alright?” Alec questioned grabbing onto the bars, trying as hard as he could to look Magnus over properly

“I’m fine love, don’t worry about me” Magnus mumbled as he turned to face Alec causing Alec’s eyes to widen in horror

“Oh, my gods Magnus…” Alec exclaimed as he looked over Magnus; a collar was secured tightly around his neck, 3 lengths of chain went down from the collar to connect to two runed shackles that were also connected by a short length of chain between them, only allowing Magnus minimal movement

“What is that thing?” Alec questioned

“I’m not sure, I can’t use my magic at all” Magnus replied looking himself over, shame was weighing heavy in his stomach. He was chained up like a wild animal that could attack at any time, it was one of the most embarrassing things he had ever experienced

“Mags I’m… I’m so sorry” Alec apologized, his voice laced with guilt

“It’s not your fault darling, I’ll be fine” Magnus lied flashing Alec a small smile, attempting to calm his panicked Nephilim. Alec sighed and sunk down to the floor, placing his forehead against the cold bars

“Are you alright sweetheart?” Magnus questioned, also sitting down

“Yeah I just, I hate seeing you like this… your magic restricted like you’re an animal or something, it’s not fair” Alec explained

“Alexander I’ll be okay, we’re both going to be okay” Magnus replied in a calm voice, at least that’s what Magnus hoped.


	2. Chapter Two

The sound a door slamming open was what caused Magnus to wake from his fitful sleep, his whole body was stiff and sore from sleeping on the ground. Upon turning to face the bars his eyes widened at the sight of two circle members opening Alec’s cell 

“Lightwood, get up” One of the circle members demanded, Alec frowned and remained in his position on the floor. The other circle member growled before he reached down and slapped Alec harshly across the face, causing Magnus to jump in surprise

“Hey!” Magnus shouted, grabbing onto the bars, the circle members looked over to Magnus, glaring daggers at him 

“When you’re given an order Lightwood, you follow that order” The circle member growled before nodding to the other one. The pair quickly bent down and grabbed Alec roughly by the arms, pulling him up to his feet 

“Get off me!” Alec exclaimed pulling at the circle member’s tight grips. Magnus watched on helplessly as Alec struggled against the circle members, they were pulling him out of the cell 

“This could be so much easier for both of us Alec if you just cooperated” Valentine sighed as he entered the room, his arms folded across his chest. 

“Fuck you” Alec growled before spitting on Valentine’s face. Valentine sighed again as he wiped his face from Alec’s spit

“You Lightwoods never know when to stop do you?” Valentine questioned, suddenly his arm reeled back before he punched Alec square in the jaw, the force knocking Alec’s head to the side 

“Leave him alone!” Magnus shouted, his knuckles were turning white from his grip on the bars 

“Trust me, Bane, you haven’t even seen the start of it” Valentine laughed, turning to leave the room, the two circle members and Alec in tow

“I swear to Lilith if you hurt him, I’ll end you!” Magnus shouted after the group as they left the room, slamming the heavy concrete door behind them.

“Fuck” He mumbled to himself, letting go of the bars

A few hours later -

Magnus had lost track of how long he had been pacing back and forth in his small cell, but every minute felt like agony knowing that Alec was most likely in danger. The moment he heard that door open he was grabbing the bars yet again trying to look out to see who was coming in

“O-Oh my god…” Magnus whispered as Alec came into view, he was yet again being dragged by the two circle members but this time there was no fighting. Alec was completely unconscious, his head was hung and he was completely limp

“What did you do to him?!” Magnus demanded as Valentine came into view, watching as the two circle members placed Alec back in his cell

“Pure shadowhunter blood, one of the most potent ingredients I require” Valentine replied without looking at Magnus

“You have shadowhunters! Why did you take his?!” Magnus continued, gripping the cell bars in anger 

“Sadly the circle rune taints the blood of the shadowhunters who join me, Alec, however, does not have that rune” Valentine smirked turning to leave the room, not without flashing Magnus an evil look. The moment he left Magnus fell to his knees and looked over at Alec, his skin was as white as Simon’s and all of his runes were a light grey colour 

“Alexander? Alexander, can you hear me?” Magnus questioned, he got no reply. 

“No, no, no come on Alexander don’t do this to me!” Magnus begged as he attempted to conjure healing magic, but to his dismay, nothing happened 

“Fuck! These fucking things!” Magnus shouted in anger pulling against the chains that bound him and denied him his magic 

“Aghhh!” Magnus shouted, tears of frustration gathering in his eyes. Knowing there was no way he’d be able to heal Alec he slumped in defeat, placing his forehead against the rusty bars

“Please… please wake up Alexander, don’t leave me like this” Magnus whimpered looking over to his unconscious Nephilim. He looked so peaceful yet so unwell at the same time, his chest was rising and falling at a slow rate. 

An hour later -

Everything felt heavy like his limbs were made out of lead. The world sounded muffled as if someone had stuffed his ears full of cotton. Alec began opening his eyes, his head buzzing with an extreme headache. His eyesight was blurred and slightly grey around the edges as he attempted to look around, stars dancing across his vision

“...nder?” A muffled voice met Alec’s ears, it sounded so far away yet so close at the same time

“Alexander? Can you hear me?” The voice became clearer as the seconds ticked on… Magnus 

“Mags…” Alec groaned attempting to prop himself up on his elbows, but the second he attempted to rise up from the floor, a large wave of dizziness and nausea overcame him 

“No, no, no don’t get up, just stay lying down, my love” Magnus instructed him, Alec listened and laid himself out flat again on the floor 

“Wh-What happened?” He questioned as his vision began to clear up as well, his body still felt extremely heavy

“I’m not sure, how do you feel?” Magnus lied as he watched Alec from the other side of the room, wanting nothing more than to rush over to him and take the injured shadowhunter into his arms

“My head is killing me, my body feels like led and I’m freezing” Alec replied placing his arm across his eyes. Magnus frowned in concern as he observed Alec from afar, he could tell Alec was shivering even though it wasn’t cold in the room they were both trapped in 

“Finally the prince awakens” Magnus groaned in annoyance as Valentine yet again walked into the room, a proud smirk plastered on his face

“Don’t you dare fucking touch him” Magnus growled at Valentine who laughed in response 

“Do you truly think you have any power here warlock? I could go in and kill him right now and you’d just have to sit there and watch” Valentine threatened walking over to his cell so he could get face to face with him. Magnus wished he could spit back an insult, but what Valentine had said was true, he was completely and utterly powerless to him

“Now are you going to be a good little warlock and do what you’re told or do we have to make this more complicated than it has to be?” Valentine questioned not breaking eye contact with Magnus

“Bite me” Magnus seethed, even though he was completely powerless, he was not going down without a fight

“Downworlders, never make anything easy” Valentine sighed turning away from Magnus, snapping his fingers. Out of nowhere two circle members appeared and came into Magnus’ cell and grabbed his arms just like they had done earlier to Alec. 

“Magnus!” Alec weakly shouted as he watched his boyfriend being dragged out of his cell and out of the room, leaving Alec cold and alone on the floor.

 

“I never thought I’d see the day when Magnus Bane, the high warlock of Brooklyn was completely and utterly powerless, chained up like the animal he is” Valentine taunted as he circled around Mangus. The warlock was secured tightly to a metal chair in the middle of a darkened room, it couldn’t be any more cliché. Magnus had his head hung, refusing to look at Valentine as he circled him like an animal would do their prey 

“This could be so much easier Bane, you and I both know that” Magnus tensed up as he felt Valentine put his hands on his shoulders, squeezing tightly to the point of pain, maybe even bruising 

“All you have to do warlock is give in, give in and do as I say and all of this pain can go away, no more harm will come to you” Valentine explained pressing his fingers to a fresh cut on Magnus’ neck causing him to groan and attempt to pull away from the pain 

“Go to h-hell” Magnus stuttered through the pain that was wracking through his body, Valentine had spent the past hour or so beating every inch of Magnus. He was attempting to beat him into submission, into doing his bidding like some sort of magic slave; but Magnus would not give in, he had grit his teeth and dealt with the pain that rained down upon him from every direction; Valentine would not break him

“It’s a shame really, for an abomination you have lots of potential, if only you knew that” Valentine sighed, letting go of Magnus’ shoulders

“I know I have potential, I just refuse to let you use me like some type of toy!” Magnus shouted, angrily glaring at Valentine as he circled around in front of him again. A light laugh came from Valentine before he yet again reeled back and punched Magnus in the face, causing blood to shot from his already bleeding nose 

“You will break Bane, I’ll make sure of it” Valentine growled, grabbing Magnus’ hair tightly in his fist 

“I’d like to see you try” Magnus replied with a cocky grin, just wanting to piss him off a little further

“Take him back to the cells, I’m done with this one” Valentine huffed turning away to leave the room, Magnus was untied from the chair and quickly placed back in the harness before being taken back to his cell

“Magnus!? What the hell happened?!” Magnus heard Alec shout as he was pulled back towards the cell 

“Nothing darling, I’m fine” Magnus replied as the door was slammed and locked behind him 

“Fine?! You’re covered in blood and wounds!” Alec protested. Alec had gained a lot more colour and his runes were going back to their normal black state. 

“It’s fine Alexander, Valentine likes showing his anger in more physical ways” Magnus continued, groaning in pain as he sat down against the wall

“He didn’t stab you did he?” Alec questioned frantically, his eyes wide in concern 

“No, angel, I’m fine, just a little roughed up that’s all” Magnus smiled lightly at Alec attempted to calm him. It seemed to work as Alec sighed and also sat down, letting go of the bars 

“I’m sorry I let this happen, I should have been looking out for us more” Alec mumbled leaning his head against the wall 

“Stop apologizing Alexander, none of this is your fault” Magnus snapped

“I’ll get us out of here… somehow”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you liked it, please kudos or leave a comment!  
> Have a request? Send me a message!  
> Follow my writing blog: https://gummi-stories.tumblr.com/


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took so long! Writer's block is a bitch!

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months. Both Magnus and Alec had given up hope that someone was coming for them a long time ago. The two of them had no other choice but to watch each other from opposite sides of the room; each day the both of them were tortured, Alec’s blood was taken every day and Magnus was still being beaten into submission, even after months he refused to give in… until things began to get worse. 

It started with a slight cough, nothing too chesty or deep, but just enough to be annoying. Next came the tiredness, Magnus thought it was just one of the many side effects of having his blood constantly taken from him, but even after his body should have recovered he was still sluggish and sleepy. As time went by he got worse and worse, no one else seemed to notice expect Magnus; it was either that or they just didn’t seem to care. He just laid there, mumbling, moaning and squirming in his half-conscious state as Magnus watched in agony from the other side of the room.

“Alexander? Alexander, can you hear me sweet pea?” Magnus questioned quietly, knowing full well Alec couldn’t hear anything he was saying

“I-I know you’re going to loathe me for this but, I can’t heal you and I don’t… I don’t think you’ll make it otherwise” Magnus continued, his gaze dropping to the floor as guilt washed over him 

“Please forgive me my love” He sighed before gripping onto the bars and looking out towards the large door

“VALENTINE!” Magnus shouted at the top of his lungs, knowing Valentine most likely wasn’t anywhere near their cells. 

“VALENTINE! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!” Magnus screamed even louder when he received no response. Magnus had never felt so relieved to see that ugly, bald man walk through the door with an enraged look on his face

“What do you want Bane?” Valentine spat, looking down at the warlock who was kneeling on the ground in front of him 

“It’s Alec, he’s sick” Magnus answered

“And I should care… why?” Valentine questioned cocking an eyebrow, his arms folded across his chest 

“Valentine, please! I need to heal him, he’ll die otherwise!” Magnus begged gripping the bars even tighter, tight enough to make his knuckles go white.

“If he dies, he dies, I’ve got enough pure Shadowhunter blood to last me awhile” Valentine shrugged, Magnus was getting nowhere; he knew what he had to do 

“Please! I’ll do anything!” Magnus cried, shame coursed through his body as he uttered those words. Never in his three hundred years did he believe he would ever be on his knees, begging someone to allow him to treat his dying lover; he was the High Warlock of Brooklyn for god's sake!

A sinister look appeared on Valentine’s face as he got down to Magnus’ level, close to the bars separating them

“Anything?” Valentine inquired

“Anything… please…” Magnus mumbled, dropping his head as his face flushed red in embarrassment. There was a moment of silence before Magnus heard Valentine getting up from his level and back to where he was towering over him.

“Here’s a deal Bane, I let you in there, you aren’t allowed to heal him, but I will give you what you need to get him healthy again. When he is back at full health, both you and him are to do my bidding, you are both to fight for me; one wrong move and I kill you both. Do we understand each other?” Valentine explained, Magnus nodded lightly, refusing to look him in the eyes 

“Wonderful, get up” Valentine snapped. Magnus was quick to his feet and to the entrance of the cell, waiting for Valentine to unlock both his and Alec’s cell doors. The moment it swung open, Magnus bolted past Valentine and collapsed to his knees next to Alec; he could already feel the heat radiating off the Shadowhunter

“Oh g-gods Alexander, you’re so warm” Magnus mumbled in panic as he gently pulled Alec onto his lap, brushing the sweat-drenched hair away from his forehead. His breathing was weak, frequent and raspy, he sounded like he could barely get any air in. 

“Don’t worry my love, everything is going to be alright, I promise you” Magnus assured him

“Ma...Mags…” Alec weakly whimpered as he attempted to curl further into the warlock, sensing his presence through his fever induced haze 

“I’m here darling, I’m here, you’re going to be okay” Magnus replied with a sad smile, tears threatening to fall from his eyes; he hadn’t even noticed that Valentine had locked the cell door and left the two alone. Alec whined softly and attempted to grab at Magnus’ shirt, seeking some sort of comfort.

“Shh, shh it’s okay, I’ve got you, I’ve got you my sweet” Magnus whispered gently, placing his forehead against Alec’s. For the first time in months, everything was peaceful. 

 

~~~~

 

It takes at least two hours for one of Valentine’s goons to appear with a bag full of supplies for Magnus and Alec. The henchmen walked in, threw the bag through the bars to Magnus’ feet and left again; gently, Magnus leaned over Alec who was still laying in his lap to grab the white plastic bag. The movement caused Alec to stir and moan lowly in distress. 

“It’s alright I’m just grabbing your medicine sweetpea” Magnus hushed the distressed Shadowhunter, raking his fingers across his warm scalp to attempt to calm him. It was a difficult task as the chain between the two runed cuffs wasn’t very long, thankfully he was able to keep one hand in Alec’s hair and use the other to open up the bag. Inside there were multiple bottles of water, a few bottles of medicine and a few other random items Magnus couldn’t make out. Magnus let out a sigh of relief, thanking whatever gods there were that Valentine had held up his end of the bargain… now he just needed to do his part.

Magnus grabbed one of the water bottles and twisted the lid off, taking a swig himself before placing it on the floor again so he could gently shake Alec 

“Sweetheart, I’m going to sit you up okay? You need to drink some water” Magnus explained to Alec before he shifted the sick Shadowhunter in his lap, placing his head on his shoulder. Magnus grabbed the bottle off the floor once more and brought it up to Alec’s lips, gently he tipped the water bottle up hoping that Alec would be coherent enough to at least take one sip; water dribbled down his chin as Alec’s brow furrowed 

“Please Alec; you need to stay hydrated if we are ever going to break your fever” Magnus exclaimed helplessly, why oh why had he let it get this bad. 

“Come on darling I know you can do it” Magnus mumbled as he placed a kiss on Alec’s forehead, again, Magnus tipped the bottle up hoping that Alec would drink. It took everything Magnus had not to cry out with joy when no water ran down Alec’s chin and his Adam's apple bobbed up and down; he was drinking 

“Oh thank god” Magnus breathed out in relief. Slowly, Alec drank half of the bottle before Magnus pulled it away not wanting him to overdo it, followed up with some medicine. 

“Now let’s get you comfortable, you need some sleep” Magnus said as he slowly laid Alec down, keeping his arms around him as they laid together on the hard concrete floor. Guilt was weighing heavy in Magnus’ stomach as they laid there in silence, he had pretty much made a deal with the devil, a deal that Alec hadn’t even agreed to. Promising to serve the enemy so Alec could to recover, what would everyone think? 

Magnus wasn’t bothered by his reputation being tarnished, it was Alec he was worried about; what would the clave say? What would they do? Would he be seen as a traitor? Would he be sent to the Silent City? Or would… would they de rune him and banish him from ever seeing his family again? The thought of Alec living in the mundane world without anyone he loved, bar Magnus, was heartbreaking. He loved his siblings more than anything on this earth, leaving them behind and being forced to start a new life was not an option for him

As if Alec could hear what Magnus was thinking, he let out a small noise, held on tighter to Magnus’ chest and nuzzled against his neck. All the negative thoughts vanished in a second, Magnus responded to Alec’s silent request and snuggled closer into him. Whatever happened, he knew they would have each other

 

~~~~~

 

It was a few weeks later Alec’s fever broke and he made a full recovery… meaning the deal was now in effect. Alec had taken the news surprisingly well when Magnus had told him, explaining that he would have done the same for Magnus if the situation had have been the other way around. The one thing that did concern Alec when he came back around was how much Magnus’ appearance had changed, his skin was becoming an ashy gray color and black veins were appearing like spider webs all over his body. Magnus had brushed off his concern telling him he was fine when in reality every single move he made caused him immense pain. 

Fighting for Valentine was not something that Alec enjoyed, having a bow back in his hand though? That he enjoyed immensely. The moment he got his bow back he wanted to stick multiple arrows in Valentine’s stupid face but sadly he knew that if he failed, hell if he succeeded, Magnus would be the one to suffer the consequences. So he held his tongue (and his arrows) obliging by Valentine’s rules and demands so neither of them would get hurt

Today was like any other day with Valentine, Magnus had portalled them to an abandoned building; according to Valentine they were there on ‘Circle Business’ and all they were required to do was just stand there and protect him and the other circle members that came with them if needed; it was meant to be an easy, quick job. What both Alec, Magnus and Valentine didn’t expect was for a bunch of Shadowhunters to show up, weapons drawn and ready for a fight. To make matters even worse for Alec especially was in that group of Shadowhunters was his parabatai, little sister and Clary 

“Well, well, isn’t this an interesting turn of events?” Valentine leered as the group stood in shock, staring at the two who were deemed dead by the Clave months ago 

“Alec?” Jace questioned, not believing that he was standing less than 10 feet away from his “dead” parabatai. The Clave had told him over and over that he was dead but Jace didn’t believe it for a second, his parabatai rune was still on his skin and he could still sense Alec, even if it was only weak, he was still alive.

“Oh, how lovely a sibling reunion, Lightwood, kill them all” Valentine ordered causing Alec to freeze, kill his siblings? Was this man crazy? Alec already knew the answer to that 

“N-No!” Alec blurted out, his hand leaving his bow which he had reached for when he had heard people coming. 

Valentine sighed and pulled something out of his pocket, the silver blade glinted against the sun as he examined it mockingly. Alec internally rolled his eyes, was he planning to stab him? Seriously? He’d been bitten by demons before, a stab is nothing. When Valentine began walking away from Alec is when the confusion set in

“You wouldn’t think demon blood would react to demon blood, but it does have strange effects on one’s body” Valentine taunted as he closed in on Magnus causing Alec’s blood to run cold. Magnus remained stoic as Valentine placed the ritual danger against his neck, lightly tracing some of the black veins like lines that ran down his neck 

“The mind changes, the body changes, demon blood is a potent thing” Valentine continued. Magnus was clenching his fists at his sides attempting to mask any pain he was currently feeling, he knew the moment he showed any sign of weakness Alec would crumble

“Alexander I’m fi-” Magnus cut himself off as Valentine pressed down hard against one of the veins causing him to let out a loud cry of pain. Alec’s eyes widened at the sound, never had he heard such a raw sound come from his boyfriend, he was truly in pain 

“Now let’s try this again, Lightwood. Kill, them, all” Valentine growled. Alec slowly looked back towards the group, all of them were staring at him

“I’m sorry” He mumbled quietly 

“Alec don’t!” Izzy shouted, but it was too late. Alec had already nocked an arrow and let it fly towards one of the Shadowhunters standing in the back of the group, the arrow entered the man’s chest causing him to fall to the ground. The battle began

Alec kept a distance between himself, Izzy, Clary and Jace knowing that they would try to stop him; but he couldn’t stop, he had to protect Magnus. Arrow after arrow flew from Alec’s bow as Circle members and Shadowhunters fought each other relentlessly, no matter the outcome of this battle, only a few people were going to be leaving alive 

Alec continued to survey the battlefield and fire at his normally called conrads, trying not to kill them but to just wound them enough so they wouldn’t be able to fight. Just as Alec went to fire at another Shadowhunter he spotted Magnus; he was standing off to the side watching the fight go on as he had a very little amount of magic which he was unable to use unless Valentine instructed him to; Valentine was fighting and wasn’t paying any attention to Magnus but that was not what caught Alec’s eye. 

In the middle of Magnus’ back was a large gold lock, all the chains on Magnus’ harness that he was wearing all seemed to connect together at this lock, yet it had no keyhole. Suddenly an idea hit Alec hard; it was crazy if it didn’t work it could seriously injury Magnus or even kill him, but at this point in time Alec was willing to try anything. He quickly scanned around him to make sure no one was looking before he nocked an arrow and aimed at the center of Magnus’ back, his whole body shaking in fear that he would hit his lover 

“Please work” He mumbled quitely to himself before he let the arrow fly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated  
> Want something written?  
> Send me a message!  
> Follow my tumblr: https://gummi-stories.tumblr.com/  
> Follow my Malec tumblr: https://magic-fingers-and-flying-arrows.tumblr.com/


	4. Chapter Four

Magnus stumbled forwards as he felt something thump against his back, almost losing his footing. 

“What the hell?” Magnus thought to himself, turning around to see where the thumping force came from. To his surprise, he saw Alec was lowering his bow with a look of shock on his face, had he shot him? If so, why? Suddenly it dawned on him, his hands were tingling and shaking which only could mean one thing… his chains were broken… Alec had freed him. Magnus’ eyes widened as he looked back over to Alec, shaking his head thoroughly. 

“Magnus run!” Alec shouted firmly as he nocked another arrow to shoot at an incoming shadowhunter, Alec’s voice had echoed through the battlefield and he knew they only had a little time until someone from the circle noticed, more importantly before Valentine noticed. 

Magnus knew he only had two options. Option one was to run and leave Alec in Valentine’s clutches or option two was to stay and fight as much as he could with what little power he had before Valentine noticed and shackled him once more. The thought of being chained up like an animal again caused a shiver to run up Magnus’ spine… there was really only one true option 

“Lightwood!” An angry voice boomed causing both Alec and Magnus to look over to the source of the sound. Valentine had killed the shadowhunter he was fighting and was making his way over to the two 

“Magnus go!” Alec shouted again as he nocked an arrow and aimed for Valentine

“Bind!” Valentine shouted loudly. Suddenly Alec lost his footing and fell to the ground, his bow falling out of his hands, all of his limbs bound behind him by the black singular black cuffs that were put on him when they first were captured. 

Magnus was frozen in horror as he watched Alec squirm on his stomach attempting to get himself free, but it was no use, the cuffs were enchanted by something and Magnus didn’t have enough magic to break them. Alec and Magnus locked eyes once more; Magnus could see Alec’s eyes were full of fear but the shadowhunter nodded, giving him a silent sign that he’d be okay. Magnus reluctantly turned and began to run, guilt pulsing through him the further he got away from his lover.

“Don’t just stand there! After him!” Magnus heard Valentine’s voice trail after him as he ran out of the abandoned building. Even though Magnus had got a head start he could still hear multiple pairs of footsteps running after him, Valentine wasn’t giving up easy. There was no way he was going to be able to outrun them in his state, he was weak and tiring quickly.

With a flick of his hands, Magnus conjured up as much magic as he could and hurled a large ball of flames over his shoulder hoping that it would at least slow the circle members down; Magnus had never been so relieved for the sounds of screams to meet his ears. 

He continued running for what seemed like miles, making sure that he had put a safe distance between himself and the circle members that he had most likely burnt to a crisp. But the more he ran, the heavier his body seemed to get. The edges of his vision was beginning to darken and the world was beginning to swirl together, he wasn’t going to last much longer. He stumbled into an alley and leaned heavily against the wall, chest heaving and body shaking. His whole body felt numb, his lungs were on fire and he felt as if he was going to vomit. 

Magnus fell to his hands and knees, the world getting darker by the second, but just before he was about to pass out he saw a blurry figure coming into the other side of the alleyway.

“ _Tolong Bantu aku…_ ” he exclaimed weakly, reaching out a shaky hand to the figure before he collapsed

~~~~~~~

“And here I thought you were becoming loyal to me, you let my best weapon escape”

“He isn’t a weapon and I’ll never be loyal to you!” 

“Join me, Alec, join the circle, you know you’re just putting off the inevitable”

“I’d rather die”

“I can accommodate that request”

~~~~~~~

“He’s been vomiting that… stuff, the whole time he’s been out”

“By the angel… what is that?” 

“I don’t know, the results haven’t come back yet”

Muffled voices met Magnus’ ears as he began to regain consciousness, familiar muffled voices.

“I think he’s waking up” one of the muffled voices continued

Magnus forced his heavy eyelids apart and was greeted by multiple blurry faces staring down at him, watching him intently. Blinking a couple of times his vision cleared up and to his surprise, Izzy, Clary and Jace were looking down at him with worried looks plastered on their faces 

“Magnus? Can you hear me?” Izzy questioned

“What… what happened?” He mumbled, his voice coming out hoarse and croaky. No response was given to him apart from a plastic cup being placed against his lips 

“Drink” Clary ordered as she placed a hand on the underside of his head, Magnus obeyed and drank the cup of water quickly wanting answers. 

“How do you feel?” Jace questioned as Clary placed the empty cup down

“I’m… fine, where am I?” He continued to question, weakly propping himself up on his elbows. His whole body ached and his hands tingled as he moved into the somewhat sitting position

“You’re back at the institute, Luke found you in an alleyway seizing” Izzy answered causing Magnus’ eyes to widen in shock 

“Seizing? Why was I seiz-” Magnus cut himself off as he felt a rather strong cough rising in his throat. He began to cough violently, slightly curling in on himself as he felt something solid coming up his throat. Just as he felt the mass exit his mouth, Clary placed a bucket underneath his chin for him to cough up into. Magnus’ eyes widened as he looked into the bucket, a black, slimy looking gunk sat at the bottom.

“You’ve been coughing up that stuff ever since Luke found you, we don’t know what it is yet” Clary answered the question that came to Magnus’ mind as she placed down the bucket. Magnus nodded in a silent respond and laid back down against the somewhat uncomfortable infirmary bed, compared to the concrete floor he had slept on for months the bed felt like heaven. Suddenly it dawned on Magnus, he was forgetting something.

“Alec!” He exclaimed and went to get out of bed but the sudden movement caused pain to shoot through his entire body and caused his head to swim instantly stopping him

“Magnus stop, you need to rest” Izzy explained as he put her hands on Magnus’ shoulders, pushing him back down into a laying position 

“You don’t understand Isabelle! Valentine he’s, he’s going to kill Alec for what he’s done! He’s already weak! They’re draining his blood! We don’t have much time!” Magnus panicked gripping at Izzy’s arms

“I know Magnus, I know, but you can barely stand and you need to recover, have you seen yourself?” Izzy replied, sadness lacing her tone

“You’re no good to my brother dead, trust me I can feel the pain he’s going through and I want more than nothing to get him out of there” Jace added 

“Please Magnus, you need to give yourself time to recover, you’ve been gone for months” Clary pleaded, placing a hand on Magnus’ shoulder

“Fine, but I assure you biscuit, I’ll be right as rain by tomorrow” Magnus concluded allowing everyone to breathe a sigh of relief 

Magnus was not fine by the next day, or the next, or the next. It took Magnus a month to be able to even stand on his own two feet again by himself, his whole body weak and frail due to the torture and strange concoction Valentine had injected in him on the daily. Two months was the time it took for Magnus to be at full health once again, his magic working normally and his body back to its original state. 

During those two months almost everyone Magnus knew were on a wild goose chase to find Alec, they had gone to the place that Magnus and Alec had been held as prisoners but found nothing, as if the circle and Alec had disappeared from that place. It was driving Magnus insane, nothing he could do would help them find Alec, no amount of tracking, spells or anything was helping to find the missing shadowhunter. The only way they knew that Alec was still alive was Jace’s parabatai rune was still on his body and causing him constant pain. 

Magnus sat silently on his couch, one hand patting Chairman Meow and the other holding the photo booth pictures he and Alec had taken that night in Tokyo.

“Where are you, Alexander? Come home to me, please” Magnus whispered quietly, wishing that Alec could hear him through the photos. Magnus sighed and placed down the photos before grabbing his martini glass and downing the whole thing. 

A sudden urgent knocking at the door is what brought Magnus out of his weepy state, with a frown, Magnus gently pushed Chairman Meow off his lap, much to the cat’s distaste and made his way towards the door. Looking through the peephole he had installed due to his newfound paranoia getting the best of him he saw Izzy and Jace standing on the other side. 

Opening the door, the siblings looked up at him with very mixed facial expressions 

“Did something happen?” Magnus questioned, noticing their silence. Jace and Izzy looked at each other before Izzy handed him a small folded piece of paper. Magnus took the paper gently from her hands and allowed the pair to come in, closing the door behind them. With shaky hands, Magnus unfolded the paper and familiar handwriting caused his whole body to tense.

_Magnus Bane_

__

_It has been a while since we last spoke and I am growing tired of the Lightwood boy_  
_If you want him back I require only one thing_  
_The Steele crafted by Raziel himself_  
_If my demand is not fulfilled, Alexander Lightwood will meet a long and painful demise_  
_You know where to meet me_  
_Midnight this Sunday_

_Valentine Morgenstern_

“Magnus?” Magnus was shaken out of his trance by Jace snapping his fingers in front of his face

“He wants the Steele crafted by Raziel” Magnus mumbled, his hands still shaking as he held the letter

“We know, this letter came to the institute not long ago” Izzy added

“And I doubt the clave is willing to give it up?” Magnus questioned, Izzy pursed her lips and shook her head lightly 

“We do have a plan though” Jace quickly added in

“We do, but if it doesn’t work… things won’t go well” Izzy sighed crossing her arms over her chest

“Tell me everything”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END IS NIGH


	5. Chapter Five

“Are you sure you’re going to be okay?” Izzy asked for what felt like the hundredth time 

“Isabelle if you ask that again I won’t be” Magnus replied as he rushed around his apartment grabbing a few essentials that were needed for the plan to go smoothly

“She’s just concerned Magnus, what he did to you was… horrible” Clary piped in

“I know biscuit but I can handle myself, all that matters now is getting Alec back from Valentine alive” Magnus continued sending the girls a small smile as he grabbed the last thing he required. Taking a deep breath in he straightened his jacket and turned to the three shadowhunters sitting in his living room

“Steele?” Magnus questioned, Clary held up the Steele that Valentine wanted, even though really it was just a pen with a strong glamour on it.

“Is everyone ready?” Magnus asked Jace who was looking through his phone 

“Luke and Simon have everyone positioned around the dock, it’s our turn to move” Jace replied standing up from his seat of the arm of the couch 

“Alright, let’s do this” Izzy said before sending a nod to Magnus, he turned and opened a portal leading straight to the docks of Brooklyn, were all the shipping containers were kept after the ships brought them in. The chill of the mid-night air hit Magnus hard as he stepped through the portal, the others following closely behind him. 

“Time?” Magnus questioned without looking behind him, scanning the immediate area for any signs of circle members 

“12 o’clock, he should be here any second” Clary replied, her hand resting nervously on her belt close to her seraph blade. 

“Thank you for being so on time warlock, this will make things a lot easier” That all too familiar voice announced as he walked out from behind a shipping container 

“Where is he?” Jace barked through gritted teeth as Valentine came to a stop a few meters away from them 

“Why the rush Jace? We have all the time in the world, Magnus you’re looking well” Valentine replied with a smirk on his face, Magnus returned the favor by sending him a hate-filled smile. 

“Enough Valentine, where is my brother?” Izzy growled stepping forwards, her whip uncoiling from her wrist

“You’ll see your brother soon enough, first, the Steele” Valentine demanded. With a frown Magnus turned to Clary and gave her a nod, signaling her to pull out the ‘Steele’ out of her bag. She pulled it out and tossed over to Valentine who caught it with ease and began to overlook the artifact. 

“You have what you want, where is he?” Magnus questioned firmly, the more time Valentine spent looking at the Steele the more chance he had to realize it was fake 

“Oh yes, that one” Valentine replied pulling another Steele out of his pocket, Magnus watched as he began to draw a rune in the air, one he had never seen before. Suddenly the docks were filled with loud screaming… Alec

“Where is he?! What have you done to him!?” Magnus shouted angrily, Valentine sighed and rolled his eyes pocketing his Steele 

“Did you really think I would fall for this?” He questioned as he snapped the ‘Steele’ in half, causing the glamour to shatter revealing the blue pen

“Of course not, we just needed time to set up” Clary replied with a shrug of her shoulders, just as planned Luke and his pack jumped out of the shadows and easily took Valentine to the ground. Valentine attempted to fight back but his struggles were in vain against an alpha and at least seven other werewolves. Magnus stepped forwards and kneeled down in front of Valentine. 

“I won’t ask again, where is Alexander Lightwood?” Magnus seethed, suddenly the screams started up again making Magnus’ head snap up to the sound

“Follow the screams Bane” Valentine taunted causing Magnus’ blood to begin boiling in his veins. Magnus stood and turned to Clary, Jace and Izzy

“Deal with him, I need to find Alec” Magnus exclaimed quickly before he began running towards the source of the sound. Alec’s screams were nothing like Magnus had heard before, pure agony and torture were traveling through the air as he wailed. The sound got louder and louder as Magus sprinted through the maze of shipping containers to get to his injured boyfriend as quickly as possible. 

As he rounded a corner an open shipping container came into view, that was the one. Without thinking of any sort of trap Magnus ran past the doors and froze when he looked inside. On the ground, writhing in pain and clawing at his neck was Alec, Magnus could hardly recognize him. 

He was as pale as snow, most of the flesh that was exposed was covered in either bruises, cuts or agony runes and his body was thin and frail, skin pulled tight around his bones. Magnus was shaken out of his trance when Alec screamed once more but this time he was actually speaking

“MAGNUS!” Alec cried as he continued to claw at his neck

Magnus quickly rushed over to Alec and fell down to his knees, taking the screaming Nephilim into his lap

“I’m here baby, I’m here!” Magnus exclaimed loudly over Alec’s shouts

“M-MAKE IT STOP!” Alec begged, throwing his head back in pain, tears rushing down his cheeks. Magnus didn’t respond and just began conjuring magic over Alec to search for what was causing him pain. It didn’t take long and Magnus quickly began to remove what seemed to be some sort of poison from Alec’s blood, it wasn’t meant to kill him, just cause him immense pain. 

Slowly but surely Alec’s screams ceased but he began coughing just as Magnus had done when he first woke up, Magnus tipped Alec slightly forwards and began thumping his back to help him cough up whatever was caught in his throat. 

Alec hacked once more before a large gelatinous glob fell from his mouth and onto the floor in front of him. Once he was done Magnus brought Alec back into his lap and looked at his face, one of his eyes was swollen and there was black saliva on his chin but Magnus couldn’t help but smile at him… Alec was alive.

“You with me angel?” Magnus questioned, brushing some of Alec’s dark hair from his sweaty forehead

“M-Mags?” Alec questioned as if he couldn’t believe his own eyes

“Yeah sweetheart, I’m here, you’re okay now” Magnus smiled weakly feeling tears begin to well up in his eyes 

“Valentine?”

“He’s being dealt with, don’t worry your pretty little head about it” Magnus replied as tears began to roll down his cheeks, for the first time in a while they weren’t caused by sadness but happiness instead 

“Why are you… crying?” Alec questioned, his voice weak and hoarse as he raised a shaking hand to gently wipe away some of Magnus’ tears with his thumb

“It’s okay love, I’m just happy you’re okay” Magnus replied, a wet laugh following his statement as he gently grabbed Alec’s hand. Alec nodded in response and attempted a small smile, at this moment Magnus noticed how much Alec was trembling and how his skin was as cold as ice

“Gods you’re freezing, here” Magnus mumbled as he shrugged off his jacket as best he could whilst still supporting Alec’s body. Once it was off he quickly wrapped it around the shadowhunter’s shoulders and began to conjure some extra warmth for him. Magnus shifted so he was now sitting on the ground, his legs crossed with Alec sitting in his lap, head in the crook of his neck. 

“How long has it been?” Alec questioned quietly, his voice somewhat mumbled due to Magnus’ neck

“To be honest, I have no idea, I lost track of time months ago” Magnus replied as he continued to gently massage Alec’s scalp, pushing heat into his body. Alec hummed lightly in response and closed his eyes, taking in Magnus’ scent and warmth. Finally, after what seemed like ages, there was a moment of peace. 

“Magnus?! Where are you?!” Of course, that peace had to be interrupted

“In here!” Magnus shouted back to Izzy, three pairs of footsteps quickly approached before stopping just outside the shipping container just like he had

“A-Alec?” Jace stuttered as he slowly approached the pair, unsure of what condition Alec was in

“He’s okay, just tired” Magnus answered the silent question on Jace’s mind 

“Is he going to be okay?” Izzy questioned as she and Clary stepped in closer to Magnus and Alec 

“He will be, his body just needs some time to recover” Magnus continued 

“My god, all of these agony runes” Izzy mumbled, lightly brushing her fingers over Alec’ hand 

“He’s not in any pain, I got worried because it just stopped” Jace explained gesturing to his parabatai rune 

“We need to get him back to the institute, get him properly checked out, can you carry him?”  
Izzy questioned. Magnus nodded and the four of them slowly got up from the floor, Magnus carrying Alec gently against his chest. The quartet made their way out of the shipping container and back over to where Valentine had been arrested and was being dealt with by other shadowhunters 

“Magnus?” Magnus heard Alec question

“Yes?” He responded looking down at Alec who looked so small in his arms 

“Can we go home? I miss our bed”

“Yes Alec, we can go home”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is done, only took 2 months XD  
> Thank you for sticking around!  
> I'm going to start planning a new Malec AU soon so if you want to be notified when I post the first chapter either follow me on Tumblr or subscribe to my Ao3!
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> -Gummi

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you liked it, please kudos or leave a comment!  
> Have a request? Send me a message!  
> Follow my writing blog: https://gummi-stories.tumblr.com/


End file.
